En el lugar indicado
by PercyPotter69
Summary: Esta historia es original mía y espero que os guste. PD: puse de categoría Percy Jackson por que sino no me dejaba subirlo y esa es mi categoría favorita. Llegué por Percy.


_**En el lugar indicado**_

Frío. Un lugar que no nos gusta nos da frío. Las risas son soplos de aire gélido y el hielo cubre los instantes felices.

Ese era el mismo frío que sentía Eva, acababa de llegar de Kansas, su ciudad natal, y nada más ver la ciudad ya la odiaba. Odiaba sus edificios, odiaba sus casas, odiaba sus parques, la odiaba. Eva vivía en un pequeño pueblo del norte, allí era feliz, con sus campos, con sus amigos, con su familia. Eva deseaba quedarse allí para siempre. Pero una noche hubo un cortocircuito y toda su casa ardió. Por suerte no hubo heridos, pero aquella noche lo perdieron todo, solo se salvo el libro de El Quijote de la Mancha que estaba leyendo. Como ya no tenían hogar, su madre decidió que lo mejor sería irse a vivir a Lakeland, en Florida, ya que su hermano vivía allí. Él los acogió con los brazos abiertos, pero a Eva la idea de irse le partió el corazón, no solo dejaba atrás su ciudad, sino también su vida, ella había nacido ahí, había crecido ahí, todo lo que conocía estaba ahí. Pero por desgracia para ella tuvo que irse, abandonando su ciudad, sus amigos, su hogar.

Al día siguiente, Eva tuvo que ir al instituto. El instituto de Lakeland no se parecía en nada al de Cansas, ese era grande, pintado de blanco y un cartel en el que ponía ``Instituto Wonderland´´. Pero a Eva no le gustaba, ella solo quería volver a Cansas, echaba de menos su hogar y estaba segura de que nada de lo que hubiera haber allí le calentaría el frío que sentía. Pero no sabía que era suficiente un rincón cálido para que se encienda la llama y lo viera todo bajo una luz nueva.

Cuando entró en la clase, ella se decía para sí que era horrible, fea, y cutre. Pero en realidad le gustaba, tenía escrita la fecha en la pizarra, estaba pintada de azul cielo con dibujos de nubes y tenía en la pared, con letras de papel recortadas, `sonríele a la vida´.

Eva no quería querer nada de allí, quería odiarla, allí estaba sola, sin nadie para apoyarla, sin nadie que estuviera a su lado. Estaba muy enfadada, con la ciudad, con su familia, consigo misma, con todo.

La profesora era una tirana; en cuanto comenzó la clase les gritó.

-¡Silencio!-. Y eso que ya estaban callados. Luego al explicar la teoría de matemáticas no dejó que nadie hiciera ninguna pregunta y luego les puso una gran cantidad de deberes. En la hora de la comida se sentó en una mesa ella sola, entonces se acordó de una frase que siempre le decía su padre: `cuando te sientas sola, haz como los canarios y ponte en frente de un espejo´. La verdad es que ella si sentía sola, pero no le apetecía estar con nadie, solo comer y esperar a que se acabase la hora de comer, luego que se acabasen las clases y volver a su casa, a pasar la tarde, esperar a que pasase el día y así todos los días de su vida.

Al volver, se tumbó en la cama y se puso a leer El Quijote, ya se lo había leído muchas veces pero le daba igual, aquel era su libro favorito. Un hombre que modifica el mundo para que sea su mundo perfecto. Eso es lo que a ella le gustaría poder hacer.

De pronto su madre entró y le dijo.

-Cariño, no queda detergente. ¿Podrías ir a comprar un bote, por favor?

\- De acuerdo, mamá-. Dijo Eva sin rechistar.

Así que bajó con su libro en la mano, ya que no quería volver a separarse de él nunca más. Al salir de la tienda se puso a llover; Eva corrió a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, pero solo encontró un gran árbol, así que se quedó ahí. Cuando ya perecía haber amainado se puso en camino, pero resbaló con un charco de barro. Estaba a punto de caer, cuando un chico la recogió justo a tiempo, como un caballero que rescataba una dama. En cuanto Eva le vio la cara se quedo prendada de él. Tenía el pelo negro como el azabache, la piel morena, color caramelo, y los ojos azules como dos zafiros brillando a la luz de la luna. No sabía quién era ni de donde había salido, pero no le importaba.

Aquel era su rincón cálido.


End file.
